The invention relates to a configurable graphical user interface useful in managing devices connected to a network.
A common approach for managing a network involves a hardware platform and a software application which allow the customer to manage devices connected to the network. The software application provides a graphical user interface that displays information on variables relating to network operation and devices on the network and receives user instructions and requests. As the additional devices are added to the network, the load on the network management system increases. If the limitations of the hardware and software are reached, the system must be upgraded or replaced.